Areias e Nuvens que movem e ficam
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Os diálogos que construíram e descontruíram o relacionamento dos dois.::TemarixShikamaru::.


**N/A: Há muito anos eu era viciada em Temari e Shikamaru e inclusive escrevia muitas fics sobre eles – deletei um monte delas e nem me lembro por quê. Então quando finalmente Temari e Shikamaru se tornou Canon eu decidi que eu definitivamente deveria escrever algo sobre dois, então me veio algo muito clichês de ser feito: escrever sobre o desenvolvimento do relacionamento dos dois, envolvendo todo o conteúdo do mangá e anime e obviamente tendo a preocupação de escrever sobre a intimidade dos dois. Vai se baseado em diálogos e conclusões pessoais sobre eles mesmos, algo bem OC – espero que eu consiga fazer isso, considerando meus víciosmentais de fanfics haha'**

**O seguinte capítulo é baseada naquele cena do shipudden episódio 6-7 quando Shikamaru leva Temari, tão cedo, até os portões de Konoha. Gaara tinha acabado de ser sequestrado e Asuma ainda estava vivo. Os fãs, tenho certeza, se lembram da cena. Boa Leitura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

**Desculpas Estúpidas, Ainda um Garoto, Sorriso de Despedida**

* * *

\- Tão cedo assim?

Não esperava vê-lo ali. Era exatamente seis horas da manhã e Shikamaru encontrava-se de pé, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça e a expressão eterna de sono estampada na cara. Não demorou sequer um instante para ouvir o longo bocejo enquanto ele se desencostava da parede de uma velha residência.

Temari acabava de sair da pequena pousada, usava suas roupas tracionais com o enorme leque pendurado nas costas enquanto mantinha a expressão centrada de alguém que não tinha acabado de levantar. O dia estava claro, mas ainda frio pelas primeiras horas do dia provocando-lhe aquela sensação amena, que Temari tanto gostava. Mas ela sabia que Shikamaru não fazia questão de estar acordado tão cedo. Na realidade, poucas coisas no mundo o faria acordar tão cedo.

\- Ainda é hora de todos estarem dormindo. – O Nara continuou e o máximo que Temari conseguiu responder foi uma simples observação:

\- Você.

Mesmo que em seu rosto sua confusão fosse óbvia, ela no fundo sabia por que ele estava ali.

Ontem a noite, quando se esbarraram na sala da Hokage – toda a burocracia com Chunnin Stiken estava encerrada – ela informou que seria sua última noite em Konoha. Então um raro silêncio incômodo instalou entre os dois. Já estavam habituados àquela situação, mas sempre que o óbvio era dito – sua inevitável partida – os dois eram incapazes de falar qualquer coisa. Sendo assim, quando ele a levou até sua pousada na noite de ontem, o máximo que fizeram foram trocar rápidas palavras enquanto deixavam a sensação de uma "não despedida".

E por isso, Temari entendia a necessidade de Shikamaru estar ali, por que da mesma maneira, ela sabia que estava faltando algo em relação a noite anterior. Eles simplesmente precisavam se ver.

\- Não posso deixar a vila por muito tempo. Só estava pensando que, se acabasse logo, eu poderia voltar cedo para casa. – ela disse começando a andar. Ele acompanhava seu ritmo lento até a saída da vila.

Era engraçado como seus passos naturalmente ficavam mais curtos quando estavam juntos.

\- Sem tomar café da manhã?

Por um milésimo de segundo ela pensou que Shikamaru a estava convidando para comer. Mas quando virou para vê-lo, ele continuava com sua eterna expressão de sono e desinteresse.

\- Vou tomar um chá no meio do caminho.

* * *

Como sempre a praticidade de Temari o cortava pelo meio. Ela raramente aceitava seus pedidos indiretos para saírem. Não _nesse_ sentido, pois ele sequer tinha coragem para tomar uma iniciativa assim. Só gostava de estar com ela. De ficar com ela. De conversar. De vê-la. De...

\- E você, o que está fazendo aqui?

Era uma boa pergunta. Estreitou os olhos e respondeu aquilo que seria óbvio – ou confortável - para os dois.

\- É uma chatice, mas eu sou seu guia, é uma missão, não posso fazer nada.

Era engraçado como se sentia estranho falando isso. Shikamaru sabia que era mentira. E suspeitava que Temari também não acreditava. Quem seria estúpido suficiente para acreditar nisso?

\- Entendo... Talvez eu possa pedir para Tsunade-sama te dispensar desse serviço.

Temari o observava pelo quanto dos olhos. Os mesmo olhos verdes que brilhavam diante de alguma piada interna, combinando perfeitamente com o sorriso de canto que ele julgava ser tão problemático. Quando se pegava observando esses pequenos detalhes sentia uma vontade irracional de resmungar, ainda mais quando percebia ser um hábito desenvolvido desde o momento em que se conheceram.

\- Isso seria problemático, e é provável que ela me designasse para algo ainda mais chato.

Ela sorriu, entendendo o pretexto estúpido.

Eles eram cheios de pretextos estúpidos.

* * *

Por alguma razão se sentia feliz quando ele vinha com aqueles comentários. Era divertido perceber que alguém tão inteligente sequer conseguia inventar uma boa desculpa para justificar uma situação como aquela.

Shikamaru era incapaz de admitir que desejava simplesmente estar ali. Ela, pelo menos internamente, era ciente dos dois. Da existência de algo, que nenhum dos dois ousava admitir.

\- Eu pensei que você aceitaria minha proposta, considerando que você tem essa tendência a desistir de tudo.

Shikamaru em resposta deixou escapar um _tsc_, ela sorriu com os olhos quando a reação já esperada comprovou o quão previsível era o Nara. Conheciam-se há quanto tempo? Talvez uns três anos?

\- Eu já disse. Seria muito problemático mudar de posição.

\- Assim como foi quando desistiu do Chuunin Shiken contra mim. – não era uma pergunta. – Eu me senti muito ofendida de ter ganhado de uma pessoa tão preguiçosa. Na verdade aquilo nem deveria ser considerado vitória.

\- Eu pensei em mais de 500 maneiras de ganhar. Simplesmente não existia.

Ela deixou escapar um riso pelo nariz. Shikamaru provavelmente não entendeu o que existia de tão engraçado naquela verdade.

\- Então você se esforçou... Eu gosto quando você se esforça por algo. Por exemplo, eu nunca mais o vi chorar depois daquela missão perdida, não é?

* * *

\- Acho que nunca iremos esquecer isso. – ele comentou enquanto soltava um sorriso mínimo. Shikamaru já se acostumara com essas insinuações vindo de Temari. Não que a maioria delas viesse de maneira gratuita e maldosa, mas a Sabaku sempre que tinha alguma oportunidade tocava no assunto. E o mais complicado de tudo é que ele sabia os seus motivos:

Ao contrário dele mesmo, Temari esperava algo.

\- Se serve de consolo, talvez eu deva reconhecer que hoje em dia você conseguiria matar aquela garota do som.

Ele a princípio permaneceu em silêncio, mesmo que mentalmente concordasse com ela, por mais insignificante que aquilo fosse. Na realidade Shikamaru, mesmo adquirindo algumas novas técnicas e estratégias, sentia-se estagnado no tempo, de maneira que, os dois sabiam, era impossível lhe oferecer qualquer coisa.

\- Não sei se eu cresci tanto assim.

Temari suspirou e o Nara entendeu que o assunto tinha morrido. Eles já tinham conversado antes sobre o quão diferentes eles estavam, mesmo que ele próprio não percebesse tanta diferença assim.

"Você amadureceu, pelo menos está um pouco mais ciente da função de ser um ninja."

Temari tinha lhe dito assim que ele foi designado como um dos responsáveis pelo Chunnin Stiken. Entretanto, ainda hoje, enquanto ela insistia em dizer, mesmo com comentários misto a maldade e autoridade, sobre o quão diferente ele estava, Shikamaru, não era tão convicto. No íntimo ele sequer suspeitava o que de fato era ser um ninja.

"Saco... e só um emprego que requer um pouco de reponsabilidade com seus amigos."

Eles pararam diante da entrada principal de Konoha. O olhar pendurou por um longo tempo até que enfim Temari declarou:

\- Pode ser aqui.

* * *

Batia aquela estranha sensação de despedida. Outro momento, muito comum, que ela não entendia por que incomodava tanto. Talvez fosse culpa desse algo que pairava sobre os dois. Ela respirou um pouco mais profundamente e se arrependeu logo depois. Será que Shikamaru percebia sua insatisfação?

Antes de ir o olhou mais uma vez. A expressão cansada, os olhos castanhos sonolentos, e as mãos que raramente saiam daqueles bolsos.

A sensação que Temari tinha é que algo estava incompleto em Shikamaru. Algo que o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa, e que inclusive, talvez explicasse aquela sensação tão incômoda e inexplicável entre eles. Shikamaru não conseguia se envolver verdadeiramente e intensamente com nada além da sua própria responsabilidade com a vida dos outros. E mesmo assim ele não entendia por que, talvez só esperasse evitar a dor.

\- Vamos nos ver de novo no exame chunnin né?

\- Sim

Assim que ele perguntou Temari soube. Shikamaru era apenas um garoto.

* * *

\- Então vou indo.

Temari declarou no impulso e simplesmente começou a andar. Pensou que seria problemático demais fazer qualquer coisa para mudar a situação.

Era isso que ele fazia. Não agia. Parava e a deixava ir simplesmente.

Entretanto, assim que ela deu o segundo passo, Temari se deteve. Virou-se, a face séria, mas sem nenhum tom de autoridade:

\- Trate logo de se tornar jounin. Sem ficar falando chatice. Se seguir e cumprir as missões corretamente, não demora muito.

Disse e então sorriu. Da mesma maneira como sorria todas as vezes que algo se "encerrava" fazendo-o sentir-se como um moleque. O sorriso aberto, os olhos fechados e aquela curvinha que se formava no canto do nariz e sobrancelha. Exatamente o mesmo sorriso quando ela matou Tayuya e ele se deu conta de que acabava de compará-la com sua mãe.

Talvez tenha sido ali. O exato momento em que ele começou a gostar dela.

Uma vergonha bateu, e então ele simplesmente ficou sem reação. Levou, sem perceber, as mãos até os cabelos enquanto sentia aquele incômodo tão grande.

Era tudo tão problemático.

\- Saco. – deixou escapar enquanto a via ir embora.

* * *

**N/A: Eu sempre imaginei a Temari um milhão de vezes mais madura, centrada e responsável que o Shikamaru, e que inclusive, o maior empecilho para qualquer relacionamento dos dois é essa personalidade tão preguiçosa e receosa do Nara. E esse é o ponto central desse capítulo. Ainda pretendo levantar alguns pontos que com certeza devem ser considerado entre os dois, como por exemplo, o sexismo de Shikamaru. E sim, eu me nego a crer que Temari se tornou uma simples dona de casa.**

**Ah, espero que leem, curtem e comentem, por que provavelmente essa será minha despedida do casal. **

**Um grande abraço **

**Oul K.Z **


End file.
